Jama the Destroyer
Jama the Destroyer '''is the pinnacle of existence, and the final opponent one faces in '''The Twilight Labyrinth. Not to be confused with his other incarnation, Jama the Forbidden One, he is considered the absolute zenith of existence right before omnipotence. The final being to face in the Twilight Labyrinth, his defeat/deathwill reward the contender the right to exit the labyrinth, and more so, the right to ascend into godhood, not mere skyfathers and what not, but reality-warping powers in general. Known Weapons and Armor While Jama possesses great powers, his weapons are also notably frightening. * Dardalax Armor-''' Forged from the core of a dying star goddess, the Dardalax armor is said to be impenetrable, which is backed up with the amount of catatstrophic world breaking hits it has easily endured over the years, undented and unscratched, the Dardalax armor is said to absorb even powers, and protects the wearer from a plethora of powers as well. Also grants the wearer the zenith of their physical capabilities, flight and self-power bestowal. * 'Phenom Sword-' The Phenom Sword is a sword Jama got as a trophy after defeating Snull’duun, the sword is atomically sharp and can harness any energy, even divine ones, easily able to cleave through energy based attacks, growing stronger with each absorption and metamoprhosizing with every overload. Composed of petrified gods. * '''Kair‘s Hammer- '''The Hammer of Kair, the descendant of Glide. The Hammer is a weapon so ferociously mighty that only beings of Kair’s caliber can ever hope to wield it without dying, the hammer can easily devastate any opponent who comes into contact of it being swung, heavier than entire galaxies, it can control matter and space. * '''Pizarro’s Shield- '''Long ago, during the age of gold and blue, was a legendary shield whose name was lost to time, that shield was nigh-indestructble, and could absorb physical forces, among other things, not much else is known about the shield. Taken from the corpse of the deceased deity Pizzaro. The Twelve Talismans of Jama Jama posseses the twelve talismans, created alongside his birth for him to use in order to obliterate any opponent before him for his grand place in a cycle of the hunt for godhood. * '''The Genesis Pearl- '''The Pearl which holds power leftover from genesis, can animate and realize fiction, or just conjure up biotic entities in general. * '''The Chaos Sapphire- '''The Sapphire which is said to have been part of the primordial chaos. * '''The War Amber- '''An amber that all hate, fights, battles and wars stem from, the pinnacle of all combat, and a true timeless power-inducer. Augments one’s power and can debilitate the powers of others. * '''The Evolution Jade- '''A mystic jade which allows one to evolve into the ultimate variation of not simply of their race, but of who they are, can devolve enemies. * '''The Nightmare Diamond- '''A cosmic diamond that can control the minds of anyone in the omniverse, harnessing and feeding off of their fears, and their emotional baggage. * '''The Death Jasper- '''A jasper that allows one to induce death upon others * '''The Space Topaz- '''Grants one the power to control any existing (and nonexisting) thing to an atomic level * '''The Time Turquoise- '''Complete chronokinesis * '''The Farce Emerald- '''Allows the user to create fake versions of anything they know of, as well as see what is not genuine. An emerald which can cast hyperrealistic illusions * '''The Spirit Ruby- '''A ruby which can control the afterlife itself to how it sees fit * '''The Element Amethyst- '''An amethyst which allows one to harness the elements, not just fire, water, earth and air, but also hydrogen, strontium and other elements in the periodic tables across reality. * '''The Overload Lapiz Lazuli- '''A gem which overloads the user, granting them a temporary godly ascencion, or temporary invincibility. Purpose Jama the Destroyer is a being crafted by the gods to separate supreme gods from false supreme beings, made to be so powerful he can defeat even the most powerful Gary Stu and Mary Sue, giving them a taste of their own medicine. His power is beyond the power of love, and the tenacity of hate, no strand of luck will make one victorious over a skilled fighter such as Jama, it takes both rightful merit and skilfully used circumstance. Waiting patiently for the next foe to arrive at the end of the Twilight Labyrinth, usually those who make it there are beings of completely incomprehensible power, from incalculable strength to becoming faster than time, Jama has met them, Jama has beaten them. Jama the Destroyer never gets tired of it, because every fight could be new, everything is at the disposal, every bit of resourcefulness is challenged that even the uniqueness becomes not stimulating enough. Every paragon of power, from godslayers to worldenders, their deaths at his hands are nothing but a small footnote, everything wanked, everything that is a meme, everything that claims to have defeated him, they are all dead or defeated by him at this point. No one lives to tell the tale of the Labyrinth, because no one ever gets out, for the exit is barricaded by him, the final obstacle. But what now? Jama waits, and he meets, and then, he fights. That is his role and he accepts it till he meets his bitter but also unlikely end. Many seeked supreme godhood, all had died trying, his victories are indiscernible from each other, he simply has not lost to the undeserving. Could there be a being out there who could defeat Jama, yes, there has to be, could there be? Anything impossible has to be set by the limitations set by a supreme being, right? What if the limitation of supreme power right before true omnipotence is Jama? It might be the case. He does not cease in his endeavours, Jama is not evil, it’s simply his life, it’s him, for him to change would be for him to be worthless, old gods, elder gods, dark gods, all but mere insects. But perhaps it is best not to question Jama’s purpose, it is so simple yet so mad, but then again, aren’t we all? The potency of his attacks have no other reason but to win, or die trying, he has no archetype, he is the archetype, he is the line in the sand for anything and anyone. With everyone below him, can anyone surpass him? The labyrinth has become his game, he has become the game master, there is no plot armor in his game, there is only hardwork, there is only circumstance and skill, there are only the choices one makes to win, and the sacrifices they make to survive, the sacrifice of others, of self and of values. There is no ploy but to win, to catch but to succeed, there is no wicked trick, there is simply a maze full of variants, and the game to outlast anyone. Work together, die together, it is all the same. There is nothing ordinal in the twilight labyrinth but the fact that those who survive are likely to become supreme beings, and those who die die unfound. It is what the labyrinth does, it is what Jama does. '''Jama lives. Jama denies. Jama wins.Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Extremegods Category:Supergods Category:Universe Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Character